Wild Orange Eating Tortoise
by LivingSilent
Summary: Twelve year old, Kameyo Tachibana has recently graduated from the Academy and is now off to start her life as a kunoichi. Low rating until fighting scenes get put in. Hope you like it.


**This story is about a girl named Kameyo Tachibana, it's called "The Wild Orange Eating Tortoise" because Kameyo means Tortoise and Tachibana means Wild Orange. She is an OC that I have bought on and I am now creating a Pre-Shippuden story for her that goes along with her Pre-Shippuden outfit. Once I get her a Shippuden outfit and I finish this Pre-Shippuden story, I'll get on into the recent Shippuden events in a new story. If you'd like to see what she looks like, let me know and I'll post some links in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my character.**

* * *

"Moegi, I'm going to the Academy early today! Today's the final test and I may become a genin today!"

I paused for a moment waiting for a response from the little bright haired girl that I called my little sister. After I received no reaction from within her room, I threw open her door and glared down at her sleeping body that was sprawled out on her bed. She threw her blanket off in the night apparently because it was tousled about on the floor.

"Moegi," I grumbled lowly, still glowering at her. "Get up now!"

Her dark eyes opened immediately and she tumbled off the bed in fright. She cried out as her forehead hit the floor and looked up at me with tears brimming her eyelids.

"Kameyo-nee-chan, why did you have to wake me up so early," Moegi whimpered, rubbing the bump that was forming on her head.

"I told you that today I would be graduating today from the Academy. I'm going to be a genin. I want you to be there when I get out of school. You'll do that for me right? Since dad won't be there?"

Moegi's eyes dropped and sympathy filled those dark irises. She felt bad that our dad wouldn't be there for my big day, but we both knew that he couldn't bear to look the faces that took after his wife. He had been trying hard to support our needs and despite everything, I knew he still loved us. That doesn't change that Moegi and I have to rely on each other while he was away. In fact, our relationship was more of a mother and daughter relationship rather than a sisterly relationship. I had practically raised her from diapers with a little help from my dad every once in a while.

"I'll be there, onee-chan. I promise I will."

I placed my hand on her head and ruffled her disheveled hair. She giggled and then I was off out the door to the Academy. I was exhausted because I practice all of the techniques we were taught last night till it was dark out. I want to become a genin badly because I want to help my father with the income so he wouldn't have to be away all the time.

Family life was always complicated when you had ninja in the family. If you were lucky, you'd only have one parent that was a shinobi so if something bad happened you'd still have a parent to raise you. Unfortunately for some of my friends, their parents were killed by the Kyuubi 12 years ago a few months after I was born.

"Kameyo-chan! You're here early!" Iruka was just entering the Academy to set up the testing room when he spotted me.

"Yeah! Will you tell me what skill we have to show yet?"

"That's cheating, you'll know when you're in there, alright?" Iruka always teased me because I liked knowing what the tests would involve before I had to take them. He said I worried too much about it, but I can't afford to fail the Academy which is why I practiced all the skills last night.

He waved back at me and continued on into the building.

A couple hours later, everyone in my class had arrived and everyone was excitedly talking about what the testing would be over. Some bet on it being shadow clones or substitution jutsu. I thought it would be Henge no Jutsu, but we did take a test over that not too long ago so it probably wouldn't be it.

"Kameyo Tachibana! You're up!"

I ran inside the testing room to see the bright eyes of Iruka and the glare of Mizuki. I sensed something off about Mizuki, but I always assumed I just didn't like the smug look he always kept on his face.

"Alright, show us your shadow clone technique. Try to make as many clones as you can, Kameyo-chan."

Ino and Sakura were right then. I should have practiced that technique more.

I formed the hand signs and focused on my chakra control. Ninjutsu was hard for me, but I've always maintained being average in it. I breathed out a hesitant breath and whispered Bunshin no Jutsu. Luckily, I was able to create three clones although the third seemed to be slightly deformed in the face.

"Great job, Kameyo! You've passed!"

I don't think I've ever been so proud of myself before, but I let myself get cocky enough to say, "You're dang right I passed."

Iruka laughed off my comment and gently handed me a headband with the Konoha symbol etched in it. I had always admired my father's headband, but he'd never let me wear it even for fun. He would always tell me that I need to go train and earn my own if I wished have the honor to wear one. I had been hurt, but it fueled my determination to have one of my own.

"Kameyo, would you like me to help you put it on?" Iruka questioned probably because I had taken so long admiring the headband. I shook my head quickly and fastened it around my forehead underneath my bangs. After I was finished, he placed his hand on my shoulder and congratulated me. Mizuki glared at me and I quickly thanked Iruka and ran out of the room and out of the building. Moegi was waiting for me outside and I quickly ran over to her.

"I'm a genin, Moegi!"

Moegi's face brightened when she saw me and the new headband that I had adorned on my forehead. Becoming a kunoichi was the best thing that had ever happened in my life, however, I didn't realize all of the obstacles that I would have to overcome because of my newfound career


End file.
